Lean on Me
by Nature9000
Summary: When it becomes clear that an older manager is needed, Summer scouts a prestigious talent school in search of someone who can take on the role of assistant manager. It becomes evident that those at the school are aware of the arrival of a mysterious agent. In a sea of students vying to impress her, it becomes a struggle to find the right person, until just one catches her eye.


Lean On Me

Disclaimer: own nothing

A/N: So I was watching and got a oneshot idea for this, and thought I'd dip into this fandom while paying homage to a long-time fandom of mine. The thing is, while I normally make sure to make characters the appropriate age pertaining to the year I've written a story, this oneshot is going to have to ignore that rule for the purpose of this oneshot

* * *

-WHEN YOU'RE NOT STRONG, I'LL HELP YOU CARRY ON-

Summer pulled the strap of her backpack further up her shoulder as she stepped out of her parent's car. Her eyes zipped up to the school before her and a gust of wind blew through her hair. As it ruffled her skirt, she quickly adjusted and stepped forward.

A long way from home and her best friends, she couldn't wait to get back to Texas. Here in California, she was scouting for an assistant band manager. The reason being, Mr. Finn was told by a studio executive that a young girl of her age could not be the sole manager-and Mr. Finn couldn't be busy with all the tasks of teaching, managing the band, as well as playing the band.

The school she came all the way to was a famed school called Hollywood Arts, where kids of great talent were said to be. At least, that's what her teacher said; it was more along the lines of a cousin of his had attended some time ago and praised it highly.

"Let's see what I can find here." She wasn't sure if she wanted a performer or someone that could be more focused on helping her and helping the band. "Anyone here _could_ work if…" She glanced down at the clipboard in her free hand and sighed. "If they're close to eighteen." Hollywood Arts was known to have above-age students taking classes, so she preferred to find someone eighteen or older. Someone closer in age could mesh well with the band and not look out of place if they went to the school, but someone older could get in the school similarly to how Mr. Finn had done.

"Hey!" A voice startled her and she looked to the right to see two students walking by, greeting one another. "Did you hear? There's a manager for a band here on campus, scouting for talent!" Summer raised an eyebrow and groaned as the other student voiced their surprise.

"You're kidding? I can't believe it! I wonder who they are?"

She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes as they moved past. It was obvious Mr. Finn bragged to someone, making her job a lot harder. These students probably would expect someone much older, so she may not have to worry about people being on their 'best behavior' in front of her; but it still meant people were going to try and impress the mysterious manager in hopes of getting recognized.

"I guess that's one good thing about being a young band manager." She exhaled and shook her head, not oblivious to the fact that she was likely to be one of the younger and more obscure people walking around the campus. "As long as they don't suspect it's me because I look out of place, I should be fine."

"I bet Tori and her friends are going to go all out." Summer's eyebrow rose higher and the corner of her lips pulled back into her cheek as she followed the students with her eyes. "They're like the most popular students here, they're in the center of everything."

"Ugh." The other student rolled his eyes and raised his hand up. "Don't remind me. I'm surprised they haven't gotten discovered yet, how popular they are."

The students disappeared into the school and Summer's eyebrows flattened over her eyes. "Well, if that's the case, maybe I should pay those people a visit." She wasn't sure who Tori and her friends were, but given how popular these students sounded, it wasn't going to be difficult as far as she could tell.

Before she could step into the school, she spotted a teacher walking out of an old beaten up car. He had strange robes on, messy brown hair and was chewing on a strange piece of food. Summer reclined her head and chuckled, thinking of Mr. Finn. "I see this place has a weird teacher too."

The teacher stopped and gave her an odd look. "I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Mr. Sikowitz, the theater director here." He looked her up and down, possibly questioning her age. "Are you new here?"

"Sort of. I'm not actually a student here, I'm just…visiting." She turned her head, flinging her hair over her shoulder while raising up her clipboard. "Can you tell me where I might find this Tori girl that I'm hearing about?" Sikowitz's eyes lit up with recognition, then faded for a second.

"Well, I'm not able to tell you where she is right now. I'm pretty sure she and her friends are rehearsing somewhere. Victoria Vega is who you're talking about, she's a student in my class-excellent student. Skilled in singing, acting…"

"Okay." She jotted down the notes on her clipboard, then looked up, tapping a the clipboard with the back of her pen. "Do you have any idea when a good time to find her is?"

"I think her sister might have some idea. Katrina, she's one of the older students here."

"Okay, where is she then?"

"Setting up a showcase for Tori in the auditorium." Her eyebrows rose and she started to smile, intrigued to hear a student that may be planning something. She wanted to see someone who had planning and management skills more than she wanted to see acting. "I'll point you in the direction."

"Please and thank you. By the way, how is her singing? Is she any good?"

Sikowitz raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "She's not that good, actually." He cupped a hand over his chin and sighed. "Actually she doesn't really seem to belong here, she's not that good at anything." Summer did a double take, shocked to hear a teachers say that about a student. Still, it was likely she misunderstood the tone of his voice.

As she arrived at the auditorium, she could tell who Trina was right away. The brown-haired girl standing in the center of the auditorium and pointing to a kid with large curly hair and wire glasses. "Get that lighting at the right angle, Sinjin," Trina said with a loud voice. "It has to be right. I want people to see my sister, but I don't want her getting blinded."

Trina walked up to the stage, peering at a banner being hosted up. "Okay, a little higher Nathan, just a bit." The girl nodded as the banner rose five inches higher. "That's better, you know how Tori is, everything needs to be perfect." Trina peered down at her own notes and Summer heard her mutter. "Otherwise she and her friends will blame me for ruining everything."

Summer pursed her lips and leaned her shoulder against the wall, crossing her arms over her clipboard. She watched Trina move over to the soundboard and have the tech guy test the bass. After a while, Trina looked up and spotted her. "Oh hey, can I help you?" Startled, Summer straightened herself up extended a hand.

"Yeah, my name's Summer. I was just admiring your work here. Are you a part of an official planning committee by any chance?" Trina met her handshake and shook her head.

"Not really. I'm usually always planning stuff though. Mostly for my own shows, but you know, I just kind of like setting things up." Trina looked to the side and mumbled something, causing Summer to study her curiously. "Not like anyone ever appreciates the effort I put into things."

"Are you a performer?"

"Me? No. Not anymore, I mean." Summer's eyebrows curled together and Trina shrugged. "I used to try, but I'm learning to accept that I'm just not that good. Not nearly as good as my sister, anyway."

"Oh yeah, your sister-Tori, right?"

"Sure." Trina frowned. "She's actually back behind the school with her friends, getting ready to perform a show for this band manager that's supposed to be visiting the campus today." Summer raised a finger, bending it beneath her lips and watching as Trina turned away. "I used to always try like everyone else to audition for things or try my hand at performing for talent scouts, agents, and whatever, but not anymore."

"Why not?"

Trina furrowed her brow and spread her hands out. "Because, when you've been told by people who should support you and help you get better that you suck and can't do anything, you kind of learn to stop bothering." Summer was shocked. Her heart sank and she thought back to the earlier days of the band.

It had been hard finding a place to fit in. Tomika could sing like nobody's business, Zach was great at the drums, and Lawrence was a master at the piano. Even Zach and Mr. Finn had their place, but her friends all supported her and eventually helped her find her place.

"That's hard, what about your friends?"

"Friends?" Trina scoffed. "The only friends I have are Tori's friends." Summer frowned once more and watched as Trina turned around and looked to the stage. "Okay, I still need to get more work done." Trina raised her hand and spoke loudly for the workers helping out. "Guys, the setup has to be closer to the center, with microphone right in the center. Remember, Tori _has_ to be the focus, she's not going to be happy if she's not noticed or upstaged." Summer hummed softly and Trina glanced back as if she'd forgotten her presence. "I'm really sorry, but I have to get back to work here, and the auditorium is technically closed right now."

"I understand, and thank you. I'll let you get back to work." She walked away, impressed with Trina's dedication to planning, but she still wanted to see more of the school.

As she walked down the halls, she heard a lot of students gossiping about other students, or spreading rumors about people-including rumors about teachers. She and her friends weren't perfect, and neither was her school, but this was like another level of disturbing for her. It was as if everyone were trying to outdo and top everyone else.

At one point, Summer wanted to tell them to put their dicks away and stop trying to see who had the larger one, but she refrained with clenched teeth. "It's like a school of Clarks. And I think they make Clark look like a nice guy!"

Still there people trying to figure out where the agent was so they could run and try to impress them, which was where she heard a lot of the 'better-than-thou' comments coming from.

Friendship, or loyalty, seemed a small thing in this school; and nobody seemed real.

Finally reaching the area behind the school, Summer found a group performing. The girl she suspected was Tori was in the center, wearing an overly flashy get-up while her friends circled her and sang backup.

She'd found some fliers that Trina had been sending out, advertising the group. It helped her figure out who was who. Jade was the girl on the left of Tori, in the black dress and white makeup. Cat was the redhead on the right. Beck and Andre served as background dancers while Robbie stood awkwardly by.

Summer positioned herself somewhere they couldn't see and watched them closely until they finished. Tori panted and Robbie clapped. "That agent's sure to notice your talent, Tori!" Summer raised her eyebrows, studying the dress as it glimmered in the sunlight.

"Oh I notice her alright," she whispered while turning her eyes away. There were to older people there, a man and a woman, looking at Tori with pride. The woman walked over, hugging Tori. "Oh, my baby's really going to become a star."

"Yeah," Andre laughed, "If he whacko sister doesn't try to upstage her." Summer's gaze flattened and she shook her head. Tori pulled away and turned to him, opening her mouth to speak. What she was hoping to hear was a rebuttal, but unfortunately she was dismayed by what came from Tori's mouth.

"As long as Trina doesn't ruin everything like she always does, I think I'll be fine." Summer crossed her arms and cocked her head to the right. She glanced at who she now assumed was this girl's parents, hoping they would tell Tori not to talk about her sister like that.

She knew her best friend Tomika was often annoyed by her siblings, but she never insulted them so brazenly. Rather, Tomika would kick anyone's ass for saying anything derogatory about her siblings.

"Honestly dear, why waste your time worrying about your sister?" Summer glared at the older woman. "Once you're discovered, who knows where it'll take you? The sky's the limit sweetheart!"

"Your mother's right," Tori's father said with a slight smile that faded into a quick frown. "Which of course means we'll be stuck babysitting Trina." Summer felt a pang of anger and rolled her eyes. "I was hoping she'd pick a college far away, but I'm not even sure she'll be going to college."

Jade ripped out a snarky comment. "That girl wouldn't survive college. She can't do a damn thing. She's a diva, has no talent and is too stupid to even realize no one likes her."

"What kind of family is this?" Summer shook her head slowly and closed her eyes with a sigh. None of these people seemed to be the right fit for getting involved with the band.

With them mentioning college, she was reminded about Mr. Finn's suggestion that if she found someone old enough for college, he'd try and help get that person started somewhere.

"You remember when she tried acting?" Robbie walked up and the parents looked at him with furrowed brows, as if they didn't know what he was talking about. "She had this whole one-person show set up. It went terribly! She couldn't even act in the dark, she was so bad."

"What show was this?" The father inquired. Tori looked over her shoulder and waved her hand through the air.

"A musical number she did a while back about Chicago."

"Oh! Right, we didn't go to that. I didn't really want the guys at the department attending and having to be embarrassed with them seeing my daughter up on stage humiliating herself."

"You didn't miss much, Dad…"

Cat put her hands to her hips and pursed her lips. "Trina did put a lot of effort into that," Cat replied, "She set everything up herself." Summer smiled for a moment and began writing down her notes. "Even if the show was bad, and every other performance she tried to set up, she knows how to plan and organize."

"Yeah…" Tori slung her backpack over her shoulder and shrugged. "She'd better not fuck up my show tonight. If anything is less than perfect and that agent doesn't notice me, then she's going to get it."

A while later she returned to the auditorium to find it empty. The concert would start soon, so she wanted to find an obscure seat somewhere where she wouldn't be noticed.

Up on the stage she saw Trina walking up to the microphone with a weak smile. The girl didn't seem to notice her, which was great. "Okay, sound check one more time." Trina curled her fingers around the mic stand and tilted it. "Here goes, at least no one's here to hear me…"

She began to sing, terribly off-key. Summer bit her lip and looked down. "She's tone deaf, just like I am." She knew some of her friends were looking for a performer, someone that could help sing vocals with Tomika. So far, the best choice for that would be Tori, but she got the feeling Tori would prefer the solo route.

"Do we really need a performer for an assistant band manager?" Plus Tori wasn't college ready yet, so it wasn't like she could go through college and eventually be able to be in charge. Summer didn't really want to have anyone else take charge, but she didn't mind having someone that could do the job and let her take a break once in a while.

Eventually Trina finished singing and Tori rolled in with her friends. "Ugh what was that?" Jade asked aloud. Summer turned her head from the back corner seat and fixated her curious gaze on the girl. "Trina, I really hope you're not going to try and perform for the agent when they show up."

"I'm not," Trina said with an arched eyebrow. "I was testing the sound."

"Well don't. You sound like nails on a chalkboard."

Trina scoffed and extended her hand to Tori and her parents. "Are you just going to let them talk to me like that?" The mother shrugged and walked to a front row seat while David waved his hand in the air and grumbled.

"I'm not getting involved in this." Trina frowned, her eyes welling up with tears as her parents ignored her. Tori walked up to the stage and took the mic stand from Trina.

"Everything's going to be perfect, right?"

Trina held her wrist in front of her waist and bowed her head. "Yes. I've made sure of it." Trina grinned and raised her hands, now speaking with more excitement and pride over her work. "The banner's in the right spot in the air, the lighting isn't too bright and will be all on you, and you're centered on the stage. The sound is great as well." Tori remained stoic, nodding her head as her sister spoke. "I think you'll love it."

Tori extended her hand to Trina's shoulder, giving a tender smile. "Aw Trina, I'm sure it will be fine. As long as the agent loves it. If not, I'm not going to be happy." Trina frowned as Tori turned away.

"I did do the best that I could. I just want you to be happy…"

"I don't think that matters right now," Andre replied, "Just let your sister have her moment. You probably don't want to create anymore friction."

"Yeah. Sure." Trina stepped off the stage and turned towards the others as they got into their places. "By the way, what do you think of this? I put a up these dazzling lights to pop up at the end of your performance that says 'make it shine'." Tori looked over and shrugged.

"If the agent likes it."

"Well what about you?" Trina lowered her arms and sighed. "Doesn't _anybody_ appreciate all the hard work I put in?"

Jade looked over, shaking her head. "Nobody really cares Trina, we're kind of busy right now." Trina's shoulders dropped and she looked hopelessly at her parents, who said nothing beyond asking her not to be a distraction and to let her sister rehearse.

Summer was leaning against the palm of her hand, using it as a perch for her head and pushing up her cheek with the heel of her palm. "Wow." She rolled her eyes and sighed as she watched Trina leave to open the doors and start guiding the guests in.

She made sure to control the crowd, having people come in at a single-file line, taking their seats one by one.

The performance begun, but as Tori did her song, Summer couldn't help but to keep her eyes on Trina. Even while her sibling performed, Trina was checking everything-making sure nothing was going wrong. It was impressive how task oriented she was.

At the end of the show, the audience roared with applause. Everyone left besides Trina, Tori, and her friends. "What did you think?" Trina asked with a grin. "Did you like how everything was set up?"

Jade rolled her eyes and stepped in front of Tori, speaking before Tori got a chance. "Would you quit it, it's like you're constantly trying to get attention or something." Trina frowned and looked at Tori, who was saying nothing. "Nobody really cares about all that stuff, they just want to see the performance."

"But-"

"Do you really think the agent was looking at your lights, signs and whatever?" Jade crossed her arms and shook her head. "You're not that important, Trina, get it through your self-important head and figure it out."

Tori looked around the room with a frown. "I honestly thought the agent would come say something by now."

Trina spoke quickly. "They should have. The spotlights were on you perfectly! The fog machine was above and beyond, the lights filled every corner of the stage. Your voice echoed beautifully."

"Are you trying to get approval or something? The agent's not even here." Tori folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Trina. "You know what that means? They left. They didn't like my performance and left."

Summer was tempted to get in view and shoot Tori down for treating her sister like this, but she withheld the urge. She was too busy filming with her phone and letting her friends see what was going on. "I think I have my pick," she whispered into the phone, "You saw how everything was during the performance. Everything looked so organized, nothing out of place. Nothing crooked or unsightly. Honestly, I swear this girl has a knack for organization."

Eventually, after trading a few more insults, Tori's friends left and the girl followed after them. Trina sat on the edge of the stage, staring with a blank look on her face as tears ran down her eyes. "Why do I even bother?" Trina mumbled. "I'm better off dead…" Summer's heart sank as she watched the girl bury her face in her hands and began to tremble. "Everyone else is perfect, so why am I so screwed up? Why am I the ugly one?"

She got up from her seat and walked towards the stage, certain that the others were gone. When she got closer, she began to sing, knowing it was off key. _"Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain. We all have sorrow."_ Trina froze, raising her head slowly and staring with wide, frozen eyes at the palms of her hands. _"But if we are wise, we know that there is always tomorrow…"_

"W-What?"

Summer smiled gently, clasping her clipboard in front of her waist as Trina started to turn her gaze towards her. _"Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on."_ She extended her hand and nodded. "You know the rest, I believe?"

Trina wiped her tears away and joined in with a tiny, trembling voice. _"For it won't be long, till I'm gonna need…"_

Summer sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, joining in on the last lyrics while swaying gently. _"Somebody to lean on!"_ Trina sniffed and ran a finger underneath her nose. Summer pulled a handkerchief from her purse and handed it to Trina. "Here. You know, I'm tone deaf. I can't carry a tune to save my life."

Trina blew her nose and looked at the auditorium doors. "You and me both. I'm no good at anything. I can't do anything right. Nobody gives a damn about me, not my sister, not her friends, not even my fucking parents. I'm an outcast."

"On the outside looking in." Summer stared down at the floor, remembering the lyrics to the song she unintentionally wrote for the band so long ago. "Let me in, let me in…" Trina furrowed her brow and Summer raised her head slowly. "That's part of a song I ended up writing when I was telling my teacher and my friends that I couldn't fit in. All I wanted was to have a part in our band, but I couldn't sing or play any instrument…I was terrible, a joke."

"I guess I know how that feels."

"But one thing I'm good at." Summer extended her hand and smiled. "I've got an eye for detail, I'm good at organization and, well, my friends like to joke and say they let me boss them around." Trina cracked a smile and Summer looked at her with a knowing smirk. "I'm a band manager for our band 'School of Rock'."

"School of Rock? I think I've heard of them." She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth partially. Trina grasped the edge of the stage and leaned forward. "Yeah, based out in Texas. I was visiting my uncle in Austin last year and he took me to see this battle of the bands thing going on. The concert on the roof was awesome." She blinked twice and looked at Summer. "That was you guys? How did I not recognize you?"

"Just lucky I guess." She flashed a grin, then sighed after a second. "Look, you shouldn't put yourself down so much. Don't listen to anyone else either. I think your hard work and dedication is superb."

Trina's eyebrows closed together and curled up in the center. "You really think so?" She stammered for a moment, moving her hand towards her chest and taking a deep breath. "I mean, I was just trying to do my best."

"You went above and beyond." Summer hopped off the stage and raised her arms up. "I'm impressed. Watching you work, making sure everyone and everything is where it is supposed to be. I think that's great." Her cell phone chimed and she quickly glanced at it, smiling at a text from her friends. "And so do my friends."

Trina's face was red and she had an expression of disbelief and awe. Summer turned to her and smiled. "You can't ever say your work isn't good or noticed, and certainly don't let anyone tell you you're unlikeable."

Summer took Trina's hands in hers and looked into her eyes with a soft smile. "Look. My friends? They've been nothing but supportive." She took a breath and looked down for a moment. "I've heard some of the things your sister's friends said about you." Trina's gaze dropped and Summer cleared her throat. "Where I'm from? That shit would never fly. It's not right to talk down to someone. You have _incredible_ talent, Trina."

"Talent?"

"Yes. A gift for organization, for planning and management."

"That's great and all…" Trina got off the stage and ran her hand over the back of her neck. "But for all that, the agent still didn't see Tori."

Summer raised an eyebrow. "What if the agent wasn't looking for your sister?"

"Well, then I failed and I'll never hear the end of it."

The auditorium door flew open before Summer could get out another word. She turned around and sighed as Tori's voice called out to her sister. "That scout isn't anywhere Trina." Summer put her hands to her hips and scowled as Tori stepped in front of her, with her friends just behind her. "Your set up failed. Your advertising didn't connect with the agent, your get up didn't help them notice me. I'm still undiscovered, all because you didn't do a good enough job!"

Trina bowed her head, looking like she was shrinking with every word her sister said. Summer had had enough and began to make her way onto the stage, listening in silence as Tori's friends joined in to berate Trina for not doing enough to get Tori's name out there.

"Where you trying not to help?" Jade asked. "Did you do the bare minimum so that the agent wouldn't come?"

Summer tapped the mic, then spoke into it, her voice booming over the others. "Were you not the ones that just told her that her efforts didn't matter?" Tori raised an eyebrow and her friends froze. Trina started to turn, trembling and looking ready to break down and cry.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Someone that appreciates all the effort that Trina put into this production." Summer narrowed her eyes and started to smirk. "Ever think the agent wasn't looking for a singer?" Tori's eyes began to enlarge and Summer extended her arm. "Believe me, you were noticed, Tori. You and all your friends. It would be hard to miss that ego."

"Ego? Excuse me?"

Trina shook her head and sighed, speaking like a scolded child. "This is the manager of School of Rock." Tori's jaw dropped and Trina swept her hand outwards. "The band I told you about in that concert our uncle took me to last year? You know? The rooftop concert."

"You were noticed, Tori." Summer exhaled and closed your eyes. "But our band already has a singer on it. We've already got a bassist, a guitarist, a pianist, a drummer…" Trina glanced up, confused while Tori's eyes began to flash with a newfound realization. Summer poked a thumb at her chest and cleared her throat. "I'm the one looking for a new addition to our team."

"What?" Tori raised her voice. "You? But-But I don't get it. What are you looking for then?"

"Talent in a particular kind of trade." Summer looked at Trina with a brighter smile and motioned for her to step up. The others stared at Trina while the girl pointed at herself in disbelief. "Come on up here, Trina." After a second, Trina shyly walked up the stage. "Trina has impressed me above and beyond." She turned towards Trina, her heart swelling with pride. "I'd like to extend an invitation to you."

"Her?" Jade belted out loudly. "But she isn't good at anything. The girl can't sing, the girl can't act, the girl can't dance."

"You know what?" Summer closed her eyes. "I can't sing either." She turned towards the group and flashed a wide-eyed glare that caused them to freeze in horror. "I'm not musically gifted like my friends are, but we support each other! We don't put down those who are important to us, we take care of one another like friends are supposed to do."

Jade stammered and Summer noticed a few students and teachers making their way into the auditorium. She ignored them, continuing on her judgment of the place. "Since I stepped foot in this place, all I've heard were insults and putdowns, people talking about how better they are than everyone else. It's horrifying! You guys make Clark look like a saint!"

"Who is Clark?"

"Not important right now." She raised her voice and pointed at Tori. "You! You should be ashamed of yourself. More than anyone I've seen at this school, I can't fathom how you could honestly say such hateful things about your sister, let your friends treat her the way they do, and above all else don't get me started on your parents!"

Summer exhaled and turned back to Trina. "Come with me, where you will have friends. You'll be accepted and supported." Trina stammered and looked ready to faint on the spot. "I need an assistant manager, someone older that can fit in with us."

"I-I can't believe you're considering me."

"Someone with your eye for detail and hard work, I think you'll fit right in. If you can attend college as well, maybe improve on those skills, who knows? Sky's the limit."

"But…I mean…I don't know what I'd do, where would I even stay?"

"You mentioned an uncle?"

"Maybe I could stay with them. I-I just need to think." Trina looked at her sister, chuckling softly. "Wow, something I'm noticed for, for once. Something I do better than you? Tori…"

"Katrina Vega." Summer looked to see the girls' mother walking down, hands balled up and a look of utter disappointment on her face. Their father was right behind her, shaking his head. "This was your sister's moment! How could you steal Tori's moment?" Trina furrowed her brow and dropped her hands.

"You know what?" Trina raised her head, and for the first time, Summer noticed a bolder look in the girl's eyes. "Dad said before he wanted me to go away when I went to college." Her father's disappointed look turned to realization, horror, and then shame. "Well, I guess none of you will miss me one way or another."

Summer placed a hand on Trina's shoulder. "You can be a success. My friends will help and support you any way they can, and Mr. Finn's already getting things ready."

"Yeah." Trina nodded. "I think, I think I will accept your offer. At least I'll be around people who support me. Where I'll be appreciated."

"Yeah you will."

The mother raised her hand, pointing at Trina. "If you go with that girl, you'll no longer be a part of this family."

Trina scoffed at her and turned away. "When was I ever a part of this family?" Trina grinned from ear to ear and looked at Summer eagerly. "I'll start packing immediately."

"Great!" Summer clapped her hands and bounced on her heels. "Mr. Finn will be paying for your flight. It will be great having you." She was glad now that she came and was able to help make a difference for someone and find someone that would be a great fit for the band. "This is going to be a brand new start for you, Trina. One I think you're going to love, and we're going to love having you." Trina wiped away some tears and nodded back.

A week later, while performing with her friends, Summer eagerly awaited Trina's arrival. Eventually, Trina entered the room, looking happy and excited. "I'm done unpacking at my aunt and uncle's place."

"Great!" Summer hurried over to her and began introducing her to her friends. After the introductions, they performed for Trina and welcomed her as a new member of the band.

"This is great." Trina's voice choked and she quickly wiped away some tears on her face. "I-I've never felt so…I don't know."

Mr. Finn walked over and put an arm around Trina's shoulder, flashing a bright grin. "Welcome to your new home." The others proclaimed their agreements and Summer felt her heart swelling with pride. This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the oneshot as much as I enjoyed dipping my feet into a potential new fandom. Tell me what your thoughts are. Let me know.


End file.
